Shades of Grey
by Teiko-Renso
Summary: öhm...bitte lesen?am hinterkopf kratzzusammenfassungen sind nicht meine stärke...tja


Shades of grey  
  
Das obligatorisch Gedöns einmal vorweg: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht... Zumindest noch nicht! Denn wenn riesen, Mutanten Pommes-Frittes erst einmal die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen haben, werde ich sie mit einer gekonnten Ketchup Angriffstaktik zwingen mir die Bishis zu schenken! diabolisches Gelächter... Eh? Wer war das? ratlos umherguck Das ist sicher wieder mein alter Ego!!! Egal... Ich sollte mit dem übermässigen Konsum von altem Sushi aufhören... Ja, liegt sicher daran heftiges nicken oder ist da was in meinen Räucherstäbchen? Könnte sein... schnüffel  
  
Warnungen: Momentan nur n' bissel depri... Aber so wie ich mich kenne kommt da bald schon ne Menge hinzu. Tja...  
  
Ok, ich gebe zu, dass von wegen Weiss und Schwarz ziehen zusammen ist nicht gerade n' neues Thema. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders... Die Vorstellung ist einfach zu... hmm... sucht euch selbst ne Beschreibung... hehe... Aber eigentlich hab ich die Geschichte noch nicht so konkret im Kopf, will einfach mal sehen was sich daraus entwickelt. Obwohl ich so einige Sätze und Szenen unbedingt einbauen will... Fragt sich nur wie...  
  
Pairings: Stehen noch nicht alle fest. Könnt mir ja mal ne Anregung geben.  
  
So und jetzt werde ich weiter meine Krallen feilen und mit dem Gelaber aufhören... /schreib noch irgendwas blödes hin, Teiko...' Argh! Wieder diese Stimme! ignorier ‚TEEEIKO!!! Du kannst es am Ende doch nicht lassen' seufzt, das ding lässt sich nicht ignorieren... grummel also schön: Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great big fall. And all the kings Horses, and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty together again... sing So jetzt isses raus! Spenden in Art von Medikamenten gegen ‚DAS' lehne ich strickte ab.   
  
**_Part I Thoughts and every day's life...  
_**  
„So, du willst also wissen, warum ich so geworden bin?"Schuldig sass immer noch regungslos auf seinem Bett, einzig seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich verändert. Die Härte mit der er noch einige Sekunden zuvor gesprochen hatte, war einem sarkastischen beinahe bitteren Tonfall gewichen. Ohne wirklich eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprach er nun leiser weiter, senkte dabei seinen Kopf als wolle er sich hinter den Flammenden Haaren verstecken. „Nun gut... Mit sechs Jahren setzten mich meine Eltern irgendwo im Nirgendwo aus. Sie hatten mein Geheimnis erfahren, jenes Geheimnis von dem ich hoffte, dass es einfach wieder dort hin zurückkehren möge wo es herkam. Ich begriff meine ‚Gabe' nicht und es tat weh... Die Schmerzen stiegen jeden Tag. Doch ich liess mir einfach nichts anmerken... Bis zu dem Tag..."Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf der weichen Matratze ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete einige Male tief durch. Sein Gegenüber hatte die ganze Zeit in der Schuldig sprach, aufmerksam zugehört. Er konnte sich sein Interesse nicht erklären aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? In seiner gegenwärtigen Situation besass nichts Relevanz, also würde er einfach weiter auf dem antiken Stuhl gegenüber dem Bett sitzen und sich anhören was der junge Deutsche zu sagen hatte. „Mein Vater war wie so oft auf Geschäftsreise, und wie jedesmal kam wieder dieser Mann... Scheisse, ich kann Heute noch diesen Gestank riechen, Alkohol und billiges Aftershave... Ist schon komisch an was sich Menschen erinnern, nicht? Denn würdest du mich nach seinem Aussehen fragen, könnte ich nichts antworten... Nur dieser fürchterliche Gestank... Er kam einfach rein, zerrte an meiner Mutter rum, wollte das sie sich ‚hübsch machte', ja, so hat er es genannt. Aber als sie sich weigerte, schlug er zu... Weißt du, sie war wirklich eine besondere Frau, selbst ihr Blut hatte eine unverkennbare Färbung als es aus ihrem Mund tropfte. Damals habe ich nicht begriffen wegen was sie sich stritten... Ich war einfach nur dagestanden als er schliesslich auf mich zukam, mich wieder in die Kammer sperren wollte, so wie er es immer tat wenn er da war. Ich hatte nie mit ihm gesprochen, wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen, aber ich wusste sehr genau, dass ich immer eine Ewigkeit in dieses Verliess musste. Ohne Licht oder auch nur einen einzigen Laut von draussen, verharrte ich jedesmal, versuchte mich mit singen zu beruhigen, bis die Tür ächzend aufgeschoben wurde und mich meine Mutter mit verschwollenen Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen, an sich zog. Doch an diesem Tag... War es anders... So anders..."Nun liess sich Schuldig endgültig nach hinten fallen, blieb einen Augenblick ruhig, ehe er seinen Unterarm schützen über die Augen legte. „Ich schrie auf, dass er ihr doch nicht wieder so weh tun soll, doch er riss mich blos wie nebenbei an den Haaren hoch als ich mich auf den Boden fallen lies, brüllte weiter meine Mutter an... Und von da an sind es nur noch Bruchstücke... Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf wurden unerträglich laut, zwangen mich zur Panik... Und dann... Ja, dann war es plötzlich still, einfach nur Stille... Als ich wieder zu mir kam, konnte ich erst nichts erkennen. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, von weiter Ferne konnte man das Rauschen der Autos vernehmen. Der Boden auf welchem ich lag, war feucht und eisig kalt, als läge ich auf blankem Eis, so zumindest ist es in meiner Erinnerung. Danach kam der Schatten... Eine riesige Gestalt tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, schlug mich nieder..."Der Deutsche setzte sich erneut aufrecht hin, fixierte mit trüben Augen den Anderen welcher immer noch regungslos auf dem hölzernen Stuhl verharrte, lachte kurz gebrochen auf. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er das ausgerechnet ihm erzählte. Wo er seine Vergangenheit so sorgfältig weggeschlossen hatte, in der stillen Hoffnung sie einfach zu vergessen. War es nicht genau das was die Menschen am Leben hielt? Die Fähigkeit zu vergessen!?! Er räusperte sich einige Male um weiterhin mit klarer Stimme zu sprechen. „Als ich zum zweiten Male zu mir kam, war ich in einem karg eingerichteten Zimmer, wie sich später herausstellte sollte dies fortan mein zu Hause sein. Kaum schlug ich die Augen auf, eilten irgendwelche Fremde herein, redeten aufgeregt in einer mir völlig unbekannten Sprache auf mich ein... Erst drei Tage später kam jemand den ich verstehen konnte, er erklärte mir emotionslos, dass sie mich am Strassenrand gefunden hatten, wie ich dahin kam wussten sie auch nicht... Sie hatten erst angenommen ich würde Japanisch sprechen, obwohl ich nicht so aussah, aber wie kam ein Ausländisches Kind nach Kobe?"Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, Schuldig hatte immer mehr damit zu kämpfen seine Worte kühl zu sprechen... Wollte nicht das der anderen seine Gefühle in diesem Moment erraten konnte. „Ich habe erst vor einigen Jahren erfahren was mit meinen Eltern geschehen ist, habe es zufällig in einem Bericht im Fernsehen gesehen. Der Mann war Zuhälter, anscheinend hatte meine Mutter vor der Heirat für ihn gearbeitet und nicht alle Schulden beglichen. Tja so kann's gehen."Erneut lachte er bitter auf. „Man fand die beiden tot in der Wohnung auf, jedoch war die Ursache bis dahin immer noch ungeklärt. Mein Vater wurde dann einige Wochen später in Tokio aufgefunden, ebenfalls tot. Sie hatten ihm zwei Schüsse ins Genick gefeuert. Ich denke irgend jemand wollte sich für die Ermordung des Zuhälters rächen und vermuteten, dass er es gewesen war. Und ich... tja, ich lebte nun in einem Kinderheim, in einer total fremden Welt."Wieder Stille, ehe sich Schuldig erhob um zum Fenster zu treten.  
  
Zu Beginn dieses Abends hatte er sich einfach nur über den Orangehaarigen aufgeregt. Hatte ihn angeschrieen, dass die gegenwärtige Situation auch so schon schwer genug für sie alle wäre, auch ohne seinen Sarkasmus. Doch schon nach weniger Zeit des Streitens driftete das Thema immer weiter weg... Bis zu seiner Frage, ausgelöst hatte, dass Schuldig das alles erzählte. ‚Warum zum Teufel bist du nur so ein verdammter Bastard?' Eigentlich wollte er sich gerade erheben um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen und den Telepathen von nun an zu ignorieren, als dieser mit einem bitteren Grinsen zu sprechen begann. Zugegeben, er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum dieser das tat, geschweige denn warum er überhaupt zuhörte. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht abwenden, lauschte Schuldigs Stimme und folgte still jeder seiner Bewegungen, beobachtete fasziniert die Mimik des anderen. „Schuldig ich... Was ist danach geschehen?"  
  
Wieder lachte der Deutsche auf, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht vom Schneetreiben auf den Strassen draussen ab. „Nun Kätzchen... Ich glaube das ist für Heute genug."Damit deutete er dem anderen zu gehen, blieb regungslos am Fenster stehen. Mit einem Nicken, welches Schuldig sowieso nicht sehen würde, trat dieser beinahe lautlos aus der Tür, drehte sich jedoch noch kurz um und musterte den Rücken des Grösseren. „Gute Nacht, Schuldig"Und schon war er verschwunden, als ob er nie dagewesen wäre. Einzig dieser zarte Geruch von Amber und Sandelholz schwebte noch im Raum. Ja, es ist schon seltsam an was sich die Menschen erinnern...  
  
Sein Zuhörer war jetzt sicher schon seit einer Stunde gegangen, hatte ihn auf Schuldigs eigener Bitte hin alleine gelassen. Sicher schlief er schon tief und träumte... Ob er mal nachsehen sollte? Nein, besser er würde sich auch hinlegen. Resigniert schüttelte er seinen orangen Schopf, so dass die Haare leicht umherwirbelten. Als ob er schlafen könnte! Also schlurfte er wieder zu seinem breiten Futon Bett, griff zu den Tabletten welche auf dem kleinen angeschraubten Tischchen lagen und schluckte dann gleich drei ohne Wasser runter. Immerhin musste er erst gegen Abend hin wieder präsent sein, da konnte er sich schon wieder Mal ein wenig erholsamen Schlaf gönnen. /Noch eine Zigarette und dann einfach nur vergessen./ Kaum hatte er den Glimmstengel zum Fenster hinaus geschnippt, schlurfte Schuldig auch schon erschöpft zu seinem Bett, liess sich in seinen Strassenklamotten darauf fallen und rollte sich auf der Seite liegend zusammen. Schon bald kam die Finsternis... Aber es war nicht die Dunkelheit der Kammer, welche ihn so viele Nächte peinigte... Nein, in diesen Stunden würde er sich nicht seinen Albträumen ausliefern müssen. Sanft umhüllte ihn die warme Schwärze... Und dann war es dunkel... Vollkommen dunkel!  
  
Heute konnten sich alle über einen freien Tag freuen, nur Brad und Schuldig würden späte am Abend schnell was erledigen müssen. Es ging schon rasant gegen Mittag, als die ersten verschlafenen Augen die Küche musterten. Natürlich war Omi wieder der erste, der sich ausserhalb seines Zimmer hatte blicken lassen. Seit sie mit Schwarz zusammen wohnten hatte es sich eingependelt, dass entweder er oder Nagi für das Kochen zuständig waren, dafür mussten sie aber sonst so gut wie keine Pflichten übernehmen. Immer noch benommen, tapste der Blondschopf mit zerzausten Haaren und kurzen Schritten zum wichtigsten Bestandteil der weiss gefliesten Küche, der Kaffeemaschine. Während diese einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm verbreitete, setzte er noch gleich Wasser für Nagi auf, welcher sich mit dem üblichen morgendlichen Gefluche bemerkbar machte. Omi kicherte leise auf als er sanfte Klänge Nagis Lieblingsmusik aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm. Der Jüngste brauchte einfach seine halbe Stunde auf dem Sessel direkt vor der Stereoanlage, damit er wach wurde. Gönnte man ihm diese Zeit nicht, war er den ganzen Tag über gereizt und kaum ansprechbar, und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte Omi das nach letztem Donnerstag nicht noch einmal erleben.  
  
Eben erwähnter Telekinet hatte sich tief in die Kissen des roten Ohrensessels gekuschelt, hielt die Beine dicht an seinen Oberkörper gepresst und lauschte gerade den imposanten Klängen einer italienischen Band namens Rhapsody. Ja genau das brauchte er um wach zu werden. Nur nebenbei registrierte er, wie Omi in der Küche rumwerkelte. Zum Glück liess der ihm am Morgen seine Ruhe, dafür war er dem Blonden wirklich dankbar. Dem Jungen welcher sein Feind war, um es genau zu nehmen, sein persönlicher Erzfeind. Und nun, so musste er zugeben, hatten sich die beiden recht gut angefreundet. Seltsam wie schnell man sich an neue Situationen gewöhnen konnte, wenn sie einem angenehm erschienen. Es war noch nicht einmal ein Jahr her, seit sie sich endgültig von Takatori trennten. Dieser hatte nämlich an gefangen mit Kritiker gemeinsame Sache zu machen. So wie es schien, hatten die ‚Guten' bemerkt, dass man mit dreckigen Geschäften mehr Geld machen konnten und seit dieser Persia weg vom Fenster war, konnte sie auch niemand mehr daran hindern ihre finanzielle Lage zu... na sagen wir mal verbessern. Natürlich waren die Jungs von Weiss und Schwarz ziemlich im Wege. Zum einen hatten Weiss die Machenschaften von Kritiker durchschaut und zum anderen wollte Schwarz sich nicht einfach als Kampfmaschinen missbrauchen lassen. Und Logischerweise waren zwei rebellierende Killergruppen für die neu verbündete Organisation ‚Stern' nicht mehr tragbar und mussten somit schnellst möglich eliminiert werden. Glücklicherweise kam Crawfords Vision früh genug, bot somit genügend Zeit zur Vorbereitung. Nur wenn sich Licht und Schatten trafen, konnten sie überleben. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit gewesen die Weiss Assassins davon zu überzeugen, dass Brad die Wahrheit sprach, aber schlussendlich mussten die vier, doch schon recht angeschlagenen Jungs, einsehen dass dies ihre letzte Chance war.  
  
„Sempre a lei ho dato la vita... la morte... così continuerò... Urla il tuonò, al mio Lamento Eroico sorte... Consuma la realtà..." Die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Jungen klang allmählich ein wenig fester, nicht mehr ganz so kratzig wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Und das laute Scheppern aus der Küche ermahnte ihn, Omi nun doch ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen. Mit einem freudigen leuchten in den Augen, linste er im vorbeigehen schnell aus dem Fenster. /Weisser Schnee... Gibt's den wohl auch in Schwarz?/ Schmunzelnd trat er nun endgültig durch den offenen Durchgang in die Wohnküche, wo Omi gerade Nudeln vom Boden aufsammelte.  
  
„Morgen Omi-kun. Sieht ja schon mal ganz lecker aus, aber meinst du nicht, dass Salz geeigneter wäre die Nudeln zu würzen, als der Dreck am Boden?" Etwas erschrocken wirbelte der Angesprochene um, lächelte Nagi sogleich erleichtert an. Endlich half ihm mal jemand.  
  
„Och, weißt du ich wollte mal was Neues probieren... Hab dir Tee gemacht, da hinten auf der Ablage."Der Kleinere grinste Omi dankend an, nahm sich dann genüsslich einen Schluck des Grüntees bevor er sich zu ihm gesellte und beim aufsammeln mithalf. Ja, es war wirklich eine sehr angenehme Situation.  
  
Mit einem herzzerreissenden schellen landete der ach so laute Wecker an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vom Bett, in welchem blonde Strähnen aus der roten Seide blitzte. Himmel, es war doch noch mitten in der Nacht! Yohji drehte sich noch einige Male verzweifelt in den Laken, bis er schliesslich ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken liegen blieb und die ebenso Rote Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Es hatte anscheinend keinen Sinn sich noch länger rumzuwälzen, also verliess er benahe fluchtartig die Wärme und stolperte unbeholfen Richtung Badezimmer. /Das muss man Crawford lassen, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es vier Badezimmer im Haus gab./ In seinen Schlafshorts überquerte er schlurfend den die Distanz zur nächsten Tür, versuchte sich dann im dunklen Baderaum zurechtzufinden, da er momentan nicht in der richtigen Verfassung war um Licht zu ertragen. Geübt stieg er unter die Dusche, genoss das Gefühl seiner erwachenden Glieder unter dem warmen Strahl. Unter dem Rauschen des Wassers, drang leise aber verdächtig eindeutig, die Melodie von Nagis Musik an seine Ohren. Ja war er denn hier der einzige mit vernünftigem Musikgeschmack? Guns n' Roses, Tito and Tarantula... Das hatte Style... Aber er war trotzdem lustig, welche Klänge einem entgegenkamen, wenn man über die Galerie schlenderte. Nagi mit seinen verschiedensten Variationen von Metal, Farf hörte Klassik und ebenfalls Metal (Ja, das passt wirklich gut zusammen nick nick), dann Omi der J-Rock bevorzugte aber sich nicht wirklich von anderem gestört fühlte. Und Brad... Tja der, wie war es auch anders zu erwarten hörte Klassik. Aya hingegen war diesem Thema gegenüber gleichgültig gestellt. Einzig Ken regte sich ab den teilweise doch sehr harten Beats auf. Mit leichtem lachen dachte Yohji an ihren hauseigenen Telepathen... Der hörte von Reggae, Metal bis hin zu den Hits der 50er Jahre wirklich alles. Doch schien er sehr wählerisch bei den Interpreten zu sein. Der Playboy hatte nun endlich seine morgendliche Duschorgie beendet, trat kopfschüttelnd aus der Kabine. /Mensch Yohji, ist wirklich zu früh für dich, wenn du über solchen Mist nachdenkst/ grinste er in sich hinein und fasste gleichzeitig den Entschluss, es zu riskieren und Licht zu machen.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hüpfte der schlanke Mann dann doch einigermassen wach eine der langen, halbrunden Treppen, welche an beiden Seiten zur Galerie führten, runter in den Wohnraum. Wo ihn auch schon ein, um zwei Köpfe kleinerer Nagi aus entsetzten hellblauen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Oh, Yohji-kun. Ich wollte dich gerade wecken kommen. Das Essen ist fertig" Lächelte er ihn nun fröhlich an. Kaum hatte Yohji den Mund öffnen wollen um den anderen zu begrüssen, rumpelte es auch schon gewaltig aus der Küche. Die Beiden eilten sofort in den hellen Raum um nachzusehen ob nicht doch jemand zu Schaden gekommen war, brachen aber bei dem Bild das sich ihnen bot in schallendes Gelächter aus. Farf und Bradley sassen wie immer ungerührt hinter ihrer obligatorischen Lektüre. Brad die Zeitung und Farf irgend ein Buch von so einem Kerl namens Nietzsche. /Und so was um diese Uhrzeit/ dachte der Langhaarige skeptisch bei sich. Ken und der zweit Jüngste betrachteten jedoch amüsiert Schuldig, welcher mal wieder mit seiner morgendlichen Eleganz irgendeinen Unfug angestellt hatte. Dieses Mal sass der Deutsch neben seinem Stuhl am Boden und blickte völlig verwirrt umher. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch morgens blos so tolpatschig sein? Nun gut, man muss an der Stelle erneut erwähnen, dass es schon nach 13 Uhr war. Aber die Mission dauerte bis um sieben, so war der Zustand der Assassins doch nachvollziehbar.  
  
Nachdem der allgemeine Lachanfall abgeklungen war, setzten sich nun auch Omi, Nagi und Ken an den langen Mahagoni Tisch um sich an dem üppigen Mittagessen gütlich zu tun. Die Stimmung glich jedoch eher der Frühstücksrunde. Der blonde Playboy schnappte sich blos eine Tasse Kaffee, einen halb gefüllten Teller und verschwand mit den Worten „Viel zu hell hier!". Sogar Schuldig hatte sich inzwischen irgendwie auf seine Stuhl zurück gekämpft und schaufelte nun die Nudeln regelrecht in sich rein. Das wiederum erwies sich als grosser Fehler, denn es dauerte kaum drei Minuten und der Deutsche liess die Stäbchen fallen und blickten nun etwas grün auf seinen überfüllten Teller. Und genau dieser Anblick löste wieder leises Kichern bei Omi aus.  
  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Aya?"Es war schon ungewöhnlich, dass der ehemalige Weiss Leader nicht schon früh morgens mit dem Training beschäftigt was, doch vielleicht war er einfach nur müde von dem Hit letzte Nacht. Doch so langsam wunderte sich Ken schon, dass der Rotschopf sich nicht hatte blicken lassen.  
  
Farf legte nun sein Buch zur Seite, bis eben hatte er noch drum rum gegessen. „Wisst ihr das denn nicht? Der wollte seinen freien Tag mit seiner Schwester verbringen!"Ein undefinierbares Lächeln legte sich auf die blassen, vernarbten Lippen der Iren. Schon seit einiger Zeit fand man keine neueren Verletzungen auf seinem Körper. Und auch sein psychischer Zustand schien sich stabilisiert zu haben. Zwar war er immer noch auf seine Zwangsjacke angewiesen, doch die anderen vermuteten, dass dies mehr ein Ritual für ihr war als eine Notwendigkeit. Immerhin hatte er einen Grossteil seines Lebens in solchen ‚Kleidungsstücken' verbracht, und niemand der hier Anwesenden glaubte, dass der Blonde jemals seinen geliebten umgebauten Keller aufgeben würde. Ja, so eine Gummizelle hatte sicher ihre Vorteile, wenn auch nicht immer klar ersichtliche (also ich hätte gern eine!).  
  
Fünf Monate vor der aktuellen Situation.  
  
Wie lange war es jetzt schon her, seit sie sich mit Schwarz verbündet hatten? So an die sechs Monate mussten es wohl schon sein. Aya schlang seinen dunkelroten Mandel näher um seinen Oberkörper, es war nach dem wirklich heissen Sommer schlagartig kühler geworden, so dass man glauben musste, dass das Wetter allmählich verrückt spielte. Flüchtig schielte er auf seinen Begleiter rüber, welcher die Hände locker in seinem grünen Trenchcoat vergraben hatte und mit versteinerter Miene neben ihm her trabte. Den Weg welchen sie liefen, kannte er wirklich bis auf den kleinsten Stein auswendig. Und jedesmal wenn er ihn ging fühlte er sich so unendlich hilflos und nichtig. Die Traurigkeit und Melancholie, hatte den Kampf gegen den Selbsthass jedes Mal ein Stück weiter verloren, wenn er die wuchtigen Eisentore passierte und auf den mächtigen grauen Gebäudekomplex zulief. Doch Heute war alles anders! Vollkommen anders... Die wärmende Hoffnung welche er schon verloren geglaubt hatte, strahlte, wenn auch nur schwach, durch jede Faser seines Körpers. /Vielleicht wird jetzt endlich alles gut... Ran du Baka, sei nicht so naiv! Die Chance ist nicht gross.../ schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken, denn er war einfach nicht bereit sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Doch, zum ersten Mal seit langem bestand zumindest eine Chance, seine Schwester wieder lächeln zu sehen.  
  
Eine kühle Stimme unterbrach ihn in seinen Grübeleien, verlangte emotionslos seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Beruhige dich! Wenn du hier so einen Terz veranstaltest und deine Nervosität so rausschreist, kann ich mich nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren!"Schuldig strich sich einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, und deutete mit einer kleinen Geste auf eine trostlose Bank unter der alten Weide vor dem Krankenhaus. „Du wirst hier warten bis ich dich rufe."Seine Stimme machte Aya nur zu deutlich, dass der Deutsche keine Widerworte dulden würde. Er nickte nur etwas niedergeschlagen und bewegte sich in die ihm gedeutete Richtung. Er setzte sich wortlos, blickte dem Telepathen hinterher wie er hinter der gläsernen Eingangstüre verschwand. Mehr konnte er nicht tun... Er hatte wirklich nichts für seine Schwester tun können. Nach dem Unfall hatte Ran seine Maske schnell so routiniert aufgesetzt, dass er sie schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht einmal bei seiner Schwester in diesem kargen, sterilen Zimmer abgesetzt hatte. Ran war damals gestorben, so glaubte er zumindest bis vor kurzem. Die letzten Monate mit Schwarz hatten etwas in ihm verändert, obwohl er das nie zugeben, geschweige denn zeigen würde. Schuldig hatte ihm schon vor einer Weile angeboten sich mal Aya-chan anzusehen. Er meinte vielleicht könnte er etwas in ihrer Psyche verändern und sie so aus dem Koma holen. Doch Ran wollte dies erst nicht, er traute dem anderen kein Stück über den weg und schon gar nicht würde er ihm seine über alles geliebte Schwester anvertrauen. Doch als gestern Abend ein Anruf vom behandelnden Arzt kam, der meinte das ihr Zustand immer wie mehr ins Negative schwankte, dachte Ran gar nicht erst darüber nach, bevor er an Schuldigs Türe geklopft hatte. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, und wenn es einen Weg gab, und sei sein Ziel noch so ungewiss, so musste er jetzt endlich das Risiko eingehen.  
  
Hallöle... Und? skeptisch bin Ich red nicht lange drum rum: BITTE SCHREIBT MIR COMMIS!!! fleh Weitere Teile kommen sicher bald nach, wenn ihr die überhaupt wollt... flenn Aber seit mal ehrlich... Ihr wollt doch wissen wer da bei Schu im Zimmer war... oder? Nicht? wässrige Augen krieg Huch da läuft gerade Guns n' Roses, Don't cry... Da kommen Erinnerungen hoch... in Sessel versink und schief mit sing  
  
Bis denne... 


End file.
